


Teach Me

by JaspersWoman



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hot Sex, Voyeurism, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle Teaches Edward and Bella how to properly have sex.. He makes sure Edward doesn't back out and Bella gives Edward nothing but pleasure. Wonder what Carlisle gets out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

This lemony OS was written for Cullen818's birthday...

Maybe Carlisle will help you blow out your birthday candles

.

Big thanks to my talented and sexy betas TwilightAddict71484 & soulsistersinaslan

.

Teach Me

Edward/ Bella/Carlisle

CPOV

.  
I was more than happy to help them out, I knew Edward needed reassurance that he would not snap and kill her in the middle of his orgasm. I knew Bella needed Edward to fuck her. Jasper can no longer be around Bella. Whenever she's around Jasper must be held down, otherwise he will fuck Alice in the middle of the room.

.

I agreed to sit in the corner and direct them. I promised Bella I would not let Edward back out. I promised Edward I would guide him through the process and make sure he pleasured Bella while still being gentle. I not only did this for them but for our whole family. Once Edward finally fucks Bella, we could all just relax. Edward starts by slowly standing Bella up and kissing her softly. This shit is gonna to take all night, "Edward grab her face with your hands. Shove your tongue deep in her mouth, fuck her mouth with your tongue."

.

I watch as he stops for second and then does what I ask. She moans, whether it was at my words or his reaction, it doesn't matter. He's giving her what she wanted. "Bella run your hands through his hair, moan into his mouth while he kisses you." Her moans are erotic and shoot straight to my dick.

.

"Bella unbutton his shirt, slowly. Kiss his chest after you open each button. Let him feel the moisture from your mouth." I can hear her kiss him and imagine it how hot her lips are.

.

She removes his shirt and kisses him back up to his lips. "Edward take off Bella's shirt and bra. Rub her breasts in your hands. Feel how soft and luscious they are. Enjoy the feeling of her breasts in your hands. Roll her nipples in your fingers and watch as she rolls her hips to your movements. Pay attention to how her body responds to your touch." He focuses and watches her, paying attention to how she moans and gyrates her hips ass he tweaks her nipples. "Suck on one nipple, while continuing to play with the other breast. Gently bite, suck and lick that nipple. Show her how you can give her pleasure." Bella moans and her legs begin to shake. "Now switch sides Edward, give her other breast the same treatment from your mouth." Bella's legs shake harder and she almost falls from the pleasure.

.

"Bella unzip Edward's pants. Pull them down, with his underwear. Look at his cock. Admire how hard it is for you. Look at his balls and imagine how good they will feel slapping against your ass." I hear her heart beat faster. "Now, grab his cock firmly in your hand. Pump it up and down; he wants it hard and fast, twist your hand up at the top to play with the head. " She stares wide eyed at his cock, I can see she is wondering how it will fit inside her tiny pussy.

.

He's enjoying it, but not really letting himself go. I know just how to change that. "Bella take him as far in your mouth as you can. Actually suck his cock as you move it in and out of your mouth." He grabs at his hair and tries to focus. "Let it go Edward, feel Bella's hot wet mouth around your cock. Feel her moving up and down your cock. Feel her throat massaging the tip of your cock. Think about cuming deep inside of her mouth. Give her what she wants." The sounds of Bella slurping up and down his cock are so tasty. He shakes and growls as he blows his load. Bella moves faster. She's enjoying swallowing his salty seed.

.

"Now Edward, you must return the favor. Put Bella on the bed. Slowly take off her pants and panties. Blow your cold breath on her virgin pussy." Edward moves fast and is blowing on her before she can blink. I can see how pink her lips are, can smell her sweetness, she is wet for him. I can only imagine how divine that will taste.

.

"Lick her from hole to clit, slowly and with the flat of your tongue. Don't stop till I tell you." Bella gasps at the first lick and cries out as he continues. I bet the cold of his tongue is the perfect feeling against her heated skin. He grabs her legs opening them up wider for him. "Edward suck on her clit, while you push your finger deep inside her pussy. Move it in and out. Feel how wet and tight she is. Imagine that is your cock inside of her." Bella moans louder as her moisture builds. Her legs kick frantically against his shoulders.

.

"Edward, curve your fingers up as you move them. You want to stroke her g-spot, you want to make her squirt hard into your mouth." Bella screams become more frantic and she yells out his name as she explodes in his mouth. I can smell how delicious her juices are. Edward grunts as he sucks up every drop. "Kiss up her body, stopping at her breasts. Suck on each nipple as you finger her pussy again. Keep her wet and ready Edward, that's my motto. Wet and ready."

.

Just when I think Edward might explode, "Line up your cock with her pussy, slowly push in. Stop when you feel her barrier or it gets to painful for her" He stops halfway in, he's afraid to continue. "Edward you're going to slam into her pussy, it may hurt her now. But soon she's gonna be cuming around your cock so hard she won't remember the pain." He nods and slams into her, she screams out in pain and tires to push him off.

.

"You wanted this Bella, you wanted Edward to take your body, to fuck you, to show you he wanted you. Ignore the pain and feel his dick inside of you. Feel how he is connected to your body. Feel how perfectly he fits inside of you. Look at his face, he wants to fuck you senseless."

.

She calms down at hearing my words. She lifts her hips up and wraps her legs around his ass. He slowly moves in and out of her. His grunts and her moans fill my ears. I pull out my cock and move my hand up and down, trying to match his movements

.

She calls his name as her juices flow around him, he moves faster and wants to cum. "Tsk Tsk, Edward, you should let her cum as least one more time before you blow your load." She cries out harder and moves her hips with his pumps. He grabs her legs and holds them open, getting deeper inside her. Her body shakes and her hands claw at the sheets. She screams out his name as she explodes around him again. He starts spouting out incoherent words and cums deep inside of her.

.

He lays on her as I stand up and walk out. "Now that you've both experienced your first fuck, I suggest you keep trying. Though it will get more intense when you're one of us Bella. Now I must find Esme." I walk away as I hear Bella giggling as Edward sucks on her pussy once more. Kinky bastard likes the taste of his own jizz.


End file.
